A Deserted Princess
by Chichiforever
Summary: Peace was finally granted to the Senshi. Allowing them to pursue their dreams and accomplish their goals. With a promise to write, Usagi is left in Tokyo alone. Thinking she could live her life like a normal college student, she soon finds that not everyone gets to live happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

She twisted the soft material of her shirt, her blue eyes staring down at her fidgeting fingers. It took a moment before a large hand gently laid on her now still fingers. "It's going to be okay" came a soft and calming voice, she wanted to believe him, she wanted to smile up at him and wish him luck...however, past events caused her not too. "Usako"

Looking up slowly Usagi met his eyes, smiling Mamoru brought his fingers up to whipe away her tears. "We talked about this all last night." he whispered "This time it will be different, I'm not going to die I promise"

Usagi nodded slowly "I want to believe that, I do...its just...You promise to write won't you?"

"Everyday" he smiled taking her hands in his. His thumb rubbing over her silver ring. "Look at this ring and think of me when your feeling down. Don't worry Usako, time will go fast, before you know it I'll be back with a career-which means I'll be able to take care of you, be the husband you deserve" he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll think of you every day love"

Usagi nodded kissing his lips softly."Your already the husband I deserve" she whispered,

Slowly pulling away Mamoru ran his fingers through her hair "If anything happens, call me, even if you believe it to be nothing...you may be worried about me leaving-but I'm just as worried about you being here with out me" he said frowning. "Promise me if anything, I mean anything happens you or one of the girls will get in contact with me."

Usagi smiled kissing his cheek, "You worry too much Mamo-chan"

Mamoru shook his head pulling her into his arms, "when it comes to you I could never worry enough"

The two stayed together for as long as they could. However, Time finally came to an end and Usagi watched as the love of her life flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ami turned to Usagi, her eyes sad as she placed her carry on down. "I don't feel right...leaving you like this Usagi"

Ami-chan I'll be fine!"

Makoto nodded, "I feel the same way Usagi...with Mamoru gone to the states, Michiru playing for the Royal Philharmonic, and Haruka Racing around the world...Someone should stay behind"

Usagi Sighed, this has been an ongoing conversation since the girls found out they were accepted into their desired universities. "I'm not four Mako-chan, I can take care of myself. I believe I have proven this far too many times. Now you guys are following your dreams and that's an order" she smiled "What good is peace if we can't follow our dreams, do the things we've dreamt of doing since we were kids?"

"We understand this Usagi-chan, However, Tokyo University has an outstanding reputation"

Usagi nodded in agreement, "Yes it does Ami-chan but RWTH Aachen University specializes in your field of study. Receiving your doctorate from them guarantees you a position at any hospital in the world and besides you spent your whole life learning German why waist all that time? You have to go" Usagi looked to her other friends, "Makoto-chan your heading off to Paris, receiving an invitation to train under the top chef in France, I mean come on! Paris is the city of dreams and-"

"Love?" Minako smiled grabbing Makoto's arm tightly "You'll love Paris Mako-chan the light and food….oh god the shopping!"

"I'm sure you'll get plenty of shopping under your belt in New York, in-between your Broadway acts"

"Shows, Makoto! Their called Shows"

Rei rolled her eyes, "Okay ladies let's not spend our last moments arguing" she looked to her watch. "They should be calling my flight in a few minutes." Turning to her friends she opened her arms, "I don't want to ruin my make up so let's make this quick"

Makoto laughed "We'll miss you too Rei"

Turning to Usagi Rei stared into her blue eyes as she held her shoulders tightly. "We are trusting you to be smart about this Usagi, you swore to us that you will call if anything happens. Do not be an idiot and try and protect yourself. Watch your back and don't be so damn trusting"

Usagi hugged her friend, "I promise to be okay" she looked on to everyone "well, I'm not going to lie to you…" tears filled her eyes "you guys have been by my side for so long…and as much as this hurts to see you go, I couldn't be more proud and happy for you all"

Minako pushed her tears aside and hugged the blond, "we're proud of you too Usagi-chan"

"I want monthly reports cards Usagi-chan, focus on your studies" Usagi laughed as she hugged Ami, "I promise, I will follow your schedule to a T"

Makoto nodded, "Remember to have fun Usagi-chan. I know that studying is fun-but don't forget there's more to life then grades" she turned to Ami apologetically.

Usagi watched as one by one her friends made their way to their planes each expressing their concern for the blonde-haired person, but Usagi stood her ground and forced them to leave. Walking into the arcade Usagi smiled as she saw Motoki wiping down the counter, she walked over to the blond man and took a seat before him. "Usagi-chan" he smiled at her sadly "I take it the girls are gone?"

Nodding Usagi wiped away a stray tear "it's going to be hard no having everyone around" Motoki grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "but at least I have you and your delicious milk shakes to hold me over"

Motoki smiled his left hand grabbing an awaiting Strawberry chocolate swirl milk shake and placing it in front of her. "And those you will always have" he winked

Usagi took a sip and smiled. "You know if Mamo-chan wasn't in the picture I would so marry you"

"Damn" Motoki snapped his finger laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

2 year later

Exams. What sane human would come up with such evil? forget the fact that her grade point average was a surprising 4.0-you would think that would be enough to allow her a passing grade in her class, however, thanks to these stupid Exams, she had to ensure that she passed them in order to pass her classes. It was all ridiculous really...throwing herself on top of her bed; Usagi groaned three days she studied morning, noon, and night. Finally, the blasted torture was over. Turning to her clock usagi frowned: 6:11 pm.

Three hours it took to complete the unforgiving test. Three hours she would have rather spend sleeping sighing, she covered her head with her white comforter. Thank god, she had her own dorm room...she plan to sleep for days, all humanity be damned.

As she slept a small light blinks repeatedly, hours passed and soon she opened her groggy eyes. The room was dark, cold. Turning to her clock, she frowned to see that she had only slept for two hours. Pushing herself up she decided it was time to grab some dinner. Standing, her phone fell to the ground. Picking it up, she stared at it in shock. "Shit, 28 missed calls" she opened her phone "I forgot to take it off vibrate."

Placing the phone to her ear, she listened as Shingo begged her to come home. She listened to three of the 28 messages, so far Shingo crying begging her to come home. Placing her phone down, she quickly placed her shoes on her feet. Once on she grabbed her keys and phone racing to her door. Opening it she took a step back seeing Motoki standing out of breath ready to knock.

"Motoki?" she asked confused "I can't talk right now I need to get home, something's wrong with Shingo"

"Usagi-chan" he grabbed her shoulders "I know why Shingo called you; I need to talk to you"

Usagi stared at her blond friend confused as he pushed her back into her dorm. Sitting her down, he knelt down before her. Grabbing her hands tightly Usagi stared at her friend worriedly, "Motoki you're scaring me, what is it?"

Motoki sighed, "I'm not sure how to say this"

"Just say it"

"There was an accident Usagi…your parents…"

However, before he could finish Usagi shook her head "No" she whispered tears quickly running down her cheeks as she wrapped herself around Motoki screaming out in pain.

She knew that her Parents were dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi looked around the crowded house, "Where are the kids?" she asked Motoki as he placed her coat onto the coat hanger. "Shingo and Mika went to get more ice. The twins are in the back yard with Naru and Ikuko is upstairs asleep." She nodded as she walked toward the back yard. Stopping at the sliding glass door, she turned to Motoki. "I know that everyone's wanting to give their condolences...but I really can't talk to anyone now…"

"I'll take care of everything " he answered back "Don't worry"

Usagi nodded "Motoki" she called before he turned away "Thank you"

As she walked into the back yard, two 6-year-old children ran toward her. "Onee-chan!" one of the six-year olds cried as she threw her arms around her older sister. Usagi looked up from her hug, still holding the crying girl, and stared at the tearful little boy. "Ryo" she whispered. That was all the boy needed. Within seconds he was holding his sisters tight. Crying just as much as his twin.

Naru walked over to her best friend as soon as the crying subsided, Usagi looked up at the red-head, "I think they fell a sleep"

Grabbing hold of Saeko, Usagi stood and sighed thanking Naru for holding Ryu. The two carried the siblings up to their beds. After closing their door, Usagi turned to her best friend hugging her tightly "thank you so much for being here"

"I tried to call you, we all did"

Usagi nodded "I'm sorry, I turned the sound on my phone off…today was…"

"Exams" Naru gasped "Oh you must have passed out after taking them"

Usagi rubbed the back of her head nodding. "Yeah they were pretty brutal." Sighing she looked to another room marked with the name Ikuko. Tears filled her eyes, "I should probably check on her" Naru nodded in understanding "I'll be down stairs with the others if you need me"

As Naru made her way down the stairs Usagi called to her, "Can you maybe ask them to leave please…I appreciate all the neighbors coming by…but…I think it'd be best if they just went home" she sighed "You and Motoki can stay though"

Nodding Naru continued her way down the stairs.

Staring at the sleeping one year old, Usagi brushed her fingers down the baby's soft skin. "grandma and grandpa were so angry when they found out that your mama was pregnant" she smiled "Oh, but after that first ultrasound they fell in love with you so fast"

_Usagi waved goodbye to her fellow classmates as she walked across the University toward her dormitory. Her books securely in her arms, though her mind was not as focused as she normally would have been. It had been 2 months since her last phone conversation with Mamoru. Which was rather short, Mamoru complaining about his Exams and over load of classes. His emails were also short,_ _containing of one or two sentences, where as hers were long paragraphs. Sighing, she continued on her way. "Usagi" stopping Usagi turned around to find her brother Shingo and girlfriend Mika standing behind her. "What are you doing here? You both should be in school," she hissed _

_"I need to talk to you…we need to talk to you" he whispered. Usagi saw that his eyes were red and that Mika was crying and from the looks of it, had been crying for some time. _

_Bringing them into her dorm room, she made some tea and waited for them to speak. "Mika's pregnant" Shingo blurted out. Not expecting such news, Usagi spit her tea out. Mika busted into tears again. "I'm sorry, um…" Usagi grabbed a rag and began to clean up her mess. Taking a deep breath, she leaned into her chair. "Does mom and dad know?" _

_They shook their heads. "We told her parents first…" Shingo whispered_

_"They kicked me out" Mika cried. Usagi stared wide-eyed. _

_"Now you're scared Mom and Dad will do the same?" They nodded._

_Usagi stood grabbing her keys, "Well you'll never know until you try" Shingo stared at his sister in a panic, "Don't look at me like that Shingo. You are going to be a father, unless you have decided to-"_

_"No" Mika yelled standing placing her hand protectively over her stomach._

_Usagi nodded, "Shingo you feel the say way?" her brother nodded "than you have to face this head on. I know it's scary but this is your responsibility. You're a family now. No matter what the outcome, you'll have me" She smiled at her brother's relieved expression. "Now this doesn't mean I'm not upset with you, both of you. However, the damage is done, we can't just go back in time" she sighed. _

_Kenji and Ikuko stared in shock silence. "I'm sorry dad…mom" Shingo whispered. "I have a plan, I'll drop out of school and-"_

_Kenji jumped up "No, absolutely not" he demanded "How will you support your family with a table cleaning job?! Do you have any idea how little they pay?"_

_"What else am I supposed to do?! When you kick us out I'll have to find a way to support my family, I know that we did wrong, we should have waited I get that-I can't change what's happened-but I can try to rectify it" _

_"Kick you out?" Ikuko whispered, "Shingo, we have no intention on kicking you out…" Kenji nodded; he took his seat beside his wife once more. "You will both continue to go to school. Mika you'll be home schooled till the baby is born and then the both of you will be moved to a private school. Once the baby is born we will tell everyone that the baby is ours. We will do this until you and Mika have graduated college and have careers that can take care of this child properly."_

_Shingo went to argue, but Usagi grabbed his hand. "Shingo, he's giving you both a chance at a life without being disgraced. Their protecting both your honors."_

Closing the bedroom door softly Usagi made her way down stairs to find Mika and Shingo sitting alongside Motoki and Naru. Seeing his sister Shingo jumped up grabbing hold of her tightly.

"It's going to be ok," she whispered-she knew what she needed to do. "it's going to be ok"


	5. Chapter 5

_Laughing, Usagi threw the front door open racing into the house. Screaming out in victory, she turned to see her little brother tiredly behind her. "You were saying spore?"_

_Catching his breath, Shingo shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever Meat ball butt-the only reason you're so fast is because you have to race to school every morning!" _

_Usagi shrugged taking her shoes off. "Doesn't matter, I still win" she smiled as her father walked up to the two. "Dad?" Usagi questioned confused _

_"What are you doing home so early?" Shingo asked _

_Rubbing the back of his neck, Kenji took a deep breath. "I need you two to come into to the living room with my please" he turned from his 14 year old and 10 year old. _

_The two looked to one another worriedly. Entering the living room, they found their mother, looking very uneasy. Usagi stopped, "Oh no did someone die?" tears filled her eyes as Shingo took in the uneasy sight of his parents.  
"Oh man, you're getting a divorce aren't you?"_

_Usagi's eyes grew wide "What?! No! Mom is he serious?!"_

_"No one is getting a divorce and no one died!" Kenji hissed shaking his head as his two kids took a seat on the large sofa. Pacing in front of his kids, the two parents looked to one another worriedly. _

_"Dad will you stop with the pacing?! You're making us nervous" _

_"She's right honey. I think it's best if we just tell them." Ikuko stood beside her husband holding his hand tightly. Nodding, Kenji looked to his two children and said quickly "Your mother is pregnant"_

_Usagi smiled excitedly as Shingo gave a disgusted look "Ew, that means you and dad did **that!**__" Usaig frowned "Ew, Shingo really?! Grow up!" _

_"Aren't you supposed to be too? I mean you will be like what? 60 when their my age! How are you going to take care of a baby if in walkers?" _

_"For your information young man I am only 33 years old. Besides that I do not plan on using a walker in my 60's" Ikuko crossed her arms over her chest as she turned away from her son. "Besides, it isn't one baby…"_

_"What do you mean?" Usagi asked _

_"We're having twins" _

***Chapter 5

"Rei you're not concentrating" The raven haired 20 years old, turned to her teacher apologizing. "To truly open yourself to your powers you must let go. Let go of any negative thoughts, worries or concerns."

"I understand" Rei sighed "If you'd just give me my phone for a moment, I only want to check on my friend back home. I can't help but feel there's something wrong"

The older woman shook her head. "When you came to train with us, deep in the mountains of Emi, I explained that our people do not believe in using today's technology. It only ad's in closing you off from yourself. If you choose to take back that life, to use such devices means you wish to not participate in this training."

Rei looked to the fires, she knew something was wrong. She could feel it in her heart that Usagi needed her. However, Lady Jiang was right. She made up her mind six months ago to embark on this journey in hope that it would allow her to unlock the power she knew she held deep inside, that by unlocking it, she would be a better asset to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Shaking her head she lowered her head to the fire and began her meditation once more, forgetting her fears and concerns. The future was more important.

Morning came quicker than Usagi would have liked. Stretching she sat up, pulling her cellphone open she frowned at the clear screen. After everyone went to bed, she had tried to call her friends. Ami's phone was turned off, as usual. Makoto yelled something about a burning oven and hung up. Minako was out laughing with friends too busy to hear what she was saying. Rei was busy with a fire reading. Then there was Mamoru. His phone went straight to voice mail. Standing she checked her laptop for any emails. She did not want to share the news of her parents passing over a text message or email. She wanted to talk to her friends she wanted to hear her Mamo-chan voice. She needed to hear his voice have him tell her it's going to be okay.

Changing her clothes she made her way down stairs, but stopped as she heard Naru and Motoki talking. "Did you get a hold of him?" the red head asked the blond arcade owner. Shaking his head Motoki growled in frustration. "I got through to him once. I told him that its important but he told me that he was in the middle of rounds and that whatever important matter will have to wait."

Naru groaned in frustration "I couldn't get a hold of the girls either. I tried to text them" Naru saw Motoki's face "No, I didn't tell them" she answered the unasked question "I'd call those three over protective girls, but I don't have their numbers."

"Don't worry about it" Usagi said coming down the stairs. The two stood, "I haven't really heard much from anyone in almost a year anyway."

"What do you mean in almost a year?!" Motoki yelled covering his mouth as the three looked up the stairs, "Sorry"

"They're all busy, Mamoru told me that I had to understand that he was trying to complete his doctorate as fast as he could so that he could come home, which means he wouldn't have much time to talk and as for the girls, you know how they are when they get wrapped up in stuff."

"It doesn't matter Usagi, you're supposed to be a team! So what there's no Yuma's or need for sailor senshi so it's okay for them to just totally abandon you?"

Usagi looked to Naru. She understood her anger, she was angry herself. Hurt more than angry but at this moment there was more pressing matters. It was then a knock came to the door. Opening it Usagi was met with a woman in a light gray suit.

"My name is Suki Hita and I'm with Child protective services."

Usagi felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest as the woman before her explained that without a guardian, the underage children would have to be separated into foster care. She could not believe her ears. They were going to separate her family, Motoki stood shaking his head rapidly "You can't do that"

"I'm sorry but since you are not a blood relative you have no say in what we can and cannot do."

"So in order for the kids to stay together they need to go to a blood relative" Usagi clarified. Hita nodded slowly, "there's a little more to it then that Tsukino-san but yes"

"What are the other stipulations?" Usagi asked

"The relative will be granted temporary custody, time for myself to do a back ground check and time for said relative to set up a suitable living space. The guardian must also have a income that can provide the children with food and other amenities. Also each child should have their own room."

Usagi nodded, "Alright, I'm their sister" she said firmly "I'll be there guardian"

"You do realize this is a big job Tsukino-san, I mean no disrespect but aren't you a college student?"

"I'm twenty years old in my second year at Tokyo University"

"How do you expect to raise two 16 year olds, one year old and two six year olds?"

Usagi bowed on her knees "Please give me a chance. I promise they will be well taken care of" Motoki and Naru nodded following Usagi, kneeling down before the woman they asked for her support.

UNITED STATES

Mamoru ran his hands through his hair as he looked over the patients' medical records. The treatment had not been working in over six months. Something was missing; there was some key symptom they were overlooking. Looking up from his work, he stared at the photo under his lamp. "Usako" he whispered. The photograph of the young high school graduate smiling at the camera, his self-standing with pride beside her. He missed her. He missed more than words could say, looking to his phone, he felt the urge to call her, tell her that he was sorry for being so distant, sorry for not communicating with her like he promised. As he started to pull up the familiar number, he stopped as his office door opened. "Marumo?"

Mamoru laughed, "Jason, Just call me Darien." The tall brunette laughed rubbing the back of his neck "Sorry about that, your name isn't that easy to pronounce. Dr. Jayaram and Dr. Wolf would like to know if you've found any information on the patient yet."

Placing his phone back into his desk, he shook his head. "No, but I'll continue to look"

"Alright, just between you and me, their starting to lose their patience…" Mamoru sighed, "You asked for this man, you wanted to finish an 8 year program in four years! I know that you have this girl back in Japan, waiting but you're going to end up driving yourself into the ground if you don't relax a little."

Mamoru laughed, "Thanks for the concern, but trust me I've been thru some pretty stressful events-and I'm still standing. Tell the Doctors that I'll have what they need soon"

As the door shut, Mamoru looked to Usagi's photo again. "Just two more years Usako"

Motoki stared at Usagi with concern as Naru held her hand. "Are you sure you're ready for this? Don't get me wrong Usagi, I believe in you and if you say you can do this then I will be here for you…but…"

"We're just worried; this is a lot of responsibility…and what about school Usagi? Motoki and I will be here for you every step of the way…it's just we can't be with you all the time. How are you going to raise everyone on your own?"

Usagi sighed looking around the house she'd grown up in. "I'll have to sale the house and everything in it"

**Usagi stood in front of **Hita, the social worker, her fist were at her side as she stood tall. "I know that I'm only 20 years old, I understand that I'm just a college student with a part time job but I can assure you if you knew what I had to deal with and the responsibility I have held since I was 14 years old, you'd think different"

Hita sighed; "I understand Usagi, I really do but I just can't see you being able to care for two teenagers, two kids and a baby" she stood walking over to the college student, a look of sympathy gracing her features. "Think of your future Usagi. As of right now you are on the fast track to a good job, a fantastic future."

"My future means nothing if I lose my family" Usagi allowed the tears to fall, "Please. It's my life"

Hita took a step back shaking her head. "I'm sorry Usagi, but I have to think of the children"

Panic took over Usagi; she was going to lose her family. "Wait" she raced up to Hita's desk. "What if I showed you why I feel they would be best with me?"

Usagi walked out of the large building smiling at her two awaiting friends. "How'd it go?" Motoki asked worriedly

Usagi hugged him; pulling away she smiled "She said YES!"

"What?!" Naru screamed hugging her friend tightly "How? What did you say to her? I mean the last time we saw her she seemed pretty dead set on separating everyone"

Usagi turned away from her friends smiling, "Let's just say she got to know a side of me only a select few know" turning around she winked at the two.

"You told her?" Motoki questioned "But will she keep your secret? We aren't going to read about you in the newspaper are we?"

Usagi shook her head, "we can trust her, and apparently I saved her Husband's life years ago."

"Wait" Naru looked concerned "Wouldn't your cat be mad?"

"Naru I haven't heard from Luna or Airtimes just as long as the girls and Mamoru." Shrugging she added "besides all that matters now is that I have my family"

Six months later

"Wow!" Naru whipped the sweat off her forehead as she placed the box down. "Finally" she took the water Usagi handed her. "Thank you"

"I can't believe we've finally finished!" Usagi smiled giving Naru a high five.

Motoki walked in with bags of food; "Just in time for Lunch" he announced placing the bags on the table Usagi jumped up and down "Did I ever tell you that you're my hero Motoki-kun" Motoki laughed shaking his head "that's rich coming from the hero of Tokyo"

"No all jokes aside, really guy's thank you-you have both been so amazing during all this." She handed each of them a pair of chopsticks. "To a new start!" she cheered.

"To a new start!" the two echoed.

Later that night, Shingo came in followed by Mika who was carrying Ikuko along with Ryo and Saeko following close behind. "Well, I know it isn't much but here is it" Usagi said as the kids entered the small living room. "This is the living room and that is the kitchen. Down this hallway are three bedrooms. Shingo and Ryo will share Saeko and Ikuko share and Mika and I will bunk up in the master bedroom."

Shingo nodded, "Is this okay with Hita?"

Usagi nodded "She came by while everyone was in school. She said it would do nicely. In addition, with my job at the fruit parlor and the arcade, she said that I am granted a six-month extension."

"Usagi what about your school?" Mika asked timidly

Usagi waved her off. "I just cut back a couple classes no big deal. My professors love me so it's okay"

"I can still get a job you know" Shingo took Ikuko from her mother and kissed the baby on the forehead. "Me too" Mika smiled

"Me three!" Ryo yelled from behind.

Saeko shook her head "I don't want a job; I just want to go to school!"

Usagi laughed, "Well good because that's what you all will be doing. Now Ryo and Saeko why don't you take Ikuko into your rooms." The two kids nodded excitedly as they helped the one year old walk. Turning to Shingo and Mika Usagi asked them to sit down. "Listen I appreciate the offer, but no. Your 16 years old with a one year old. Next year is your last year of high school, you need to enjoy it." She ran her fingers thru her brother's hair "I'll be okay" she whispered "I promise"


	6. Chapter 6

_Joan, a tall blond transfer student from England, handed Usagi a steaming cup of coffee as the two made their way to class. Taking a sip of the hot liquid, Usagi covered her mouth with a yawn as she tried to keep her eyes opened. "Did you pull an all nighter last night?" _

_Shaking her head, Usagi adjusted her bag "No, I had to take on an extra job" _

_"That's ruff, are you going to be alright? You know how Professor Inasi is…he's been on your ass since your grades started to fall"_

_Shrugging she smiled "I'm going to have to be-as long as I didn't fail these last two exams my GPA should be okay"_

_Entering the lecture hall Usagi and Joan took their seats. At first Usagi felt as if the coffee had made a major difference in her awareness. She felt rejuvenated-by the middle of the lecture ... things started to change. Her eyes became heavier and heavier causing her to fall asleep countless times. Only to be awaken by Joan. "Usagi I know you're tired but Professor Inasi been watching you this whole time" the blonde hisses. _

_"I can't help it, I'm just so tired" _

_Joan shook her head. "Maybe you shouldn't have two jobs and full time classes…You're going to fail and lose that scholarship"_

_"I just need to get use to this new schedule. Besides, I need the extra money. Between bills, groceries and baby supplies I don't know how I'm going to even cover my rent or any other unexpected expenses."_

_Joan nodded in understanding. Turing back to the Professor, she continued to elbow the reincarnated princess as Usagi fought to stay awake. Finally it was time to pack up; as the two stood Professor Inasi called to Usagi. "Tsukino-san can I speak to you please" Usagi gulped, she knew she was in trouble. Once the door closed and everyone was gone, Usagi turned to her instructor. "I know that things must be hard for you right now Tsukino but you have a responsibility to this class and this school. You do realize that if your grades drop any more than they already have, I'll have to notify the scholar ship board" _

_Usagi felt her heart stop. "I promise I'll work harder sir, I swear- just please…I can't lose my scholarship. I'm already having a hard time paying the tuition fees that the scholarship doesn't cover…"_

_"I certainly hope so" he sighed handing her two of her last exams. _

_It was close to noon, Usagi sat surrounded by papers…bills. She had exactly one hour before she had to be at the arcade. Taking a deep breath, she continued to calculate each document. Looking up Usagi smiles at her niece, Ikuko sat on the floor, her chubby arms flying up and down as she watched her Aunt calculate. "Iku-chan….I think your Auntie needs a new game plan" _

_Blue eyes went to her two graded exams. "Failed" written in red, like blood across the sheet, since entering college she had maintained an A-B average. It was hard work but with no Yuma's to fight and _saving the world not needed. Gave the super hero enough time to focus on her studies, it's amazing what you could accomplice when you're not stressing about a power hungry senshi or psycho stalking men. Hearing a knock at the door, Usagi called to see who it was. "Naru" Smiling, Usagi opened the door for her friend. "Thanks again for watching Iku-chan" Shrugging the red head lifted the chubby baby into her arms. "Of course, my next class isn't till this afternoon, besides I love spending time with this little princess"

Usagi nodded as she went back over her papers. Noticing her friends stressed demeanor, Naru placed Ikuko down and made her way to sit next to Usagi "is everything alright?"

Sighing, Usagi shook her head. "Honestly…no" flipping through the papers and looking to her two exams she continued "I'm going to lose my scholarship."

"Did they send you a letter?"

"Not yet, but I know it's coming. That's the sixth exam I've failed since this whole mess started"

"So what are you going to do?"

Usagi wiped away a teer. "I'm starting to think I might need to take a break…" Sighing, she looked to her exams her professor handed to her….Usagi knew what she needed to do.

END OF THE WEEK

"I have to say Darien, you've really impressed us" Mamoru smiled at the team of young Doctors. "When you first came to us, we thought you wouldn't survive your first few months-You have to agree, under normal circumstances medical school is rather difficult when it is taken at a normal pace. You on the other hand, not only doubled your work load but tripled it and yet still your grade point average is the highest in the school."

"Thank you Dr. Wolf, your words honor me."

"I think you deserve a little rest" Dr. Thomas smiled as she went to shake his hand. "We will see you tomorrow morning." With one last goodbye Mamoru made his way to his dormitory. As he entered the court yard, Mamoru smiled as his classmate/roommate Jason, ran up to him. "I'm amazed to see you still standing"

Mamoru laughed, "What can I say, Coffee is a wonderful cure."

"Well I know you're tired, but how about grabbing a decent bite to eat before taking that long awaited nap?" Mamoru nodded, food sounded just as good as sleep.

Leaning in his chair, Mamoru rubbed his stomach, satisfied in his meal choice. "That was indeed the best burger I have ever tasted. Thanks man"

Shrugging Jason smiled, "My pleasure" he laughed "Anything for the school's golden boy"

"I just want to get home as soon as I can."

"What I don't understand is, if you're in such a rush to get home to your girl, why did you leave in the first place? I mean Tokyo has an amazing medical program"

"Honestly, I've asked myself that same question from time to time." He shrugged, "I guess…I just felt this was where I needed to be at the moment. Though I do miss home"

"Home being your girl" he smirked "Well, I got to say I'm jealous of you Darien" he leaned in on the table, "While I'm stuck in lecture halls finishing up required math and English courses, you're a resident working with doctors and nurses. Shit, we started the same time"

"I finished my basic college requirements in High school and attended night school to complete any lectures I'd have to sit through now, so that I'd only have to focus on my residency and rounds."

Throwing a fry at the Japanese transfer student, Jason laughed "Whatever man, you're just a smart ass and you know it"

Mamoru smiled. "You want to see a real genius you should meet my friend Ami."

Finally making it back to his room Mamoru threw his body on to his bed ready for his coma filled sleep when his phone started to ring, groaning he answered it tiredly; "yea" he lay back onto his pillow. The other end was silent for a moment. "Hello?" He didn't mean to sound annoyed, but he had been up for the last 48 hours. His body and mind were ready to sleep for the next couple of hours before he had to head back into the hospital.

**"M-Mamo-chan?" Usagi took a deep breath; she could hear how tired he was. "Usako" she felt her heart beat faster. God she missed his voice. "I have to talk to you" he mumbled what sounded like an ok. "I've been trying to call you for a long time now" **

**"Yeah"**

**She felt the tears fill her eyes, "I've needed to talk to you, so much has happened…" she sniffed he said nothing. "Mamo-chan are you there?" he mumbled again. "Mamo-chan?" **

**"Usako, I love you and I would love to talk with you but I really need to sleep"**

**She couldn't believe this. "Okay" she whispered "get some sleep" with that she hung up.**

**Mamoru smiled as she whispered an okay. "Get some sleep" he smiled again his eyes closed as his hand held the phone lazily to his ear. "I love y-"he opened his eyes as the dial tone came through the phone. Groaning, he placed the phone back on his desk, "I'll just apologize tomorrow" he whispered falling to sleep without a second thought. **

Usagi walked into the arcade, her face pale. Walking passed Motoki; she wrapped the apron around her waist. Noticing her uneasy appearance, he turned to her worriedly. "Are you okay? You look like your about to be sick"

Usagi paced the floor for a moment before Turning to him, "I quit school" she said calmly, as she grabbed the broom the lean against the counter. "Don't freak out, please just don't freak out…I'm trying to keep myself together, I don't need to keep you together as well"

"Wait, what?!" he walked round the counter quickly following her as she swept the floor. "Stop, Usagi look at me" he took the broom from her. "What do you mean you quit school?"

She looked around nervously, "It mean's exactly like it sounds…I. Quit. School-I no longer attend Tokyo University, I do not go to school, I dropped out, do you need it in a different language?" She tried to walk away but he grabbed her.

"Stop being a smart ass"

Usagi threw her hands in the air, "I don't know what you want me to explain motoki, it's pretty self-explanatory, I walked into my dean's office and quit. Told him I can't continue with school and raise a family. He was disappointed but there was nothing he could do." Motoki had no words. "We've been living off some of the money my parents left us. Granted yes I could continue to go to school and live the way we have been for the last six months and probably be fine till I graduate but I have to be realistic. Do you have any idea how much college tuition cost? Of course you do you went to college. Anyway…Mika and Shingo need that money more than I do. They need a good education to raise their daughter. I can't take that from them."

"Usagi, maybe there's another way; you can't give up on your goals"

"My goals are simple Motoki, take care of my family. Nothing else matters"

Motoki frowned; he shook his head in disappointment. "What did the girls say? How about Mamoru, what did he say?"

Usagi only laughed shaking her head at her friend. "You know what they said Motoki. Nothing. The same thing they said to me when my parents died. Nothing. They are all far too busy to answer my calls or even respond to my emails. Its fine, I'm starting to see that I don't need them. What I need is to focus on my family, focus on my siblings. They need me to create a life for them, to help them become amazing people"

"Usagi, what life would you have?"

She smiled kissing Motoki's cheek, "I'll be fine Motoki. You forget, I'm Sailor Moon remember-I can handle anything" she grabbed the broom and walked away leaving Motoki alone.

**Months later**

Shingo stared at his sister in disbelief "what do you mean the car's gone?"

Placing peas on her sister's plate Usagi shrugged "just what I said, the car is gone." Taking a seat Usagi grabbed her brother's hand, "a car cost too much to keep running. Besides, we live close to the bus stops and to the daycare so it will be okay." Usagi pulled out two tickets from her pocket. "Here" she handed the tickets to Mika and Shingo "it's your bus passes"

Mika took them smiling at Usagi gratefully. "Thank you" she kicked Shingo in the leg, he yelled out looking to his girlfriend. "This was really nice of your sister Shingo say thank you"

Nodding, Shingo looked up at his sister "Thank you"

Usagi nodded, "I know this is hard Shingo and it's a big change but at least we're all together" looking up at the clock she stood quickly "I've got to go"

Mika looked to her questionably "But you just finished your shift at the fruit parlor, where are you headed now?"

Usagi hesitated for a moment, "Class, I moved my classes to evening since you two would be home it makes it easier for me, we can cut down on Daycare" the brown haired teen nodded "aren't you going to eat?"

Though she was hungry she shook her head, "No I grabbed a bite to eat at the arcade, go ahead and finish it off"

The Club

Walking into the dimly lit club, Usagi took her coat off walking behind the bar she smiled at the young man beside her. "Are you ready for your first night? Did you study the handbook I gave you?" Usagi nodded.

"I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be" Tie smiled "Someone as pretty as you will be making some big tips."

Usagi nodded "Let's hope so"

_Looking down at the budget, Usagi slammed her face into the table. "What am I going to do?" she moaned "I dropped out of school which saved us $350…Sold the car that's another $350…we need more money. I really don't want to touch the money mom and dad left…to send Shingo and Mika to college is going to cost double what my tuition cost…" hearing her phone ring, Usagi looked at the number. Minako. Answering the phone, she waited for Minako to respond. Loud music danced around the room. "Minako?" Usagi called out._

_"Usagi?" Minako yelled. Usagi pulled the phone from her ear. "I had a free moment and thought I'd call" the Fashion major/Acting Major yelled into the receiver. _

_Usagi placed the phone on speaker, laying it on her coffee table. "Minako where are you? Why is it so loud?"_

_"It's so loud," Minako repeated as Usagi heard her talking to one of her American friends. Usagi sat irritated. She hated when they did this. Don't call unless you're going to have a conversation._

_"Minako why did you call me if you're out with your friends?!"_

_Minako laughed, yelling out as the music played louder "Hey Usagi I'm out with some classmates" _

_"Obviously" Usagi growled. "Look I don't have time for this I need to go"_

_"What?" Minako yelled, "You haven't grown? Don't worry Usagi-chan you'll grow into your body eventually. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Rei and the others send their love. Ami is busy with some kind of advanced bio-surgery cloning project, Rei is in the deep woods of China without any electronic-living like a cave man, and Makoto is MIA. She met some culinary boy toy and has been spending all her time with him learning the language of Love!" Minako laughed as Usagi groaned, "I'm hanging up now Minako" again Minako screamed for joy. Usagi closed her phone. _

_As Usagi went back to her budget, her phone rang again. She prayed for it not to be Minako, looking down she gasped. Chiba Mamoru. Flashed across her screen. "H-Hello?" _

_"Usako" Usagi felt her heart beat quicken. Tears filled her eyes as she held the phone tighter. "Usako are you there?" _

_"Yes" she cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm here" she whispered. "Mamo-chan I have been trying to contact you for months! I need to-"_

_"Hold on Usako" Usagi hears an American man talking to Mamoru. "Usako, I'm sorry"_

_"No, No please Mamo-chan I have to-"_

_"I have to go Usako, they need me to join them in this surgical group…I'm sorry I don't know when I'll be able to call you back, I love you"_

_"Mamoru!" Usagi yelled "Please!" but it was too late he had hung up. _

_Staring at her phone Usagi placed it on the table, a look of complete defeat placed on her features. It fully hit her at that moment. Her friends, her fiancé had abandoned her. _

_Hearing Ikuko cry Usagi walked in to the room. "You need your diaper changed don't you?" reaching into the diaper bin Usagi gasped. There were no more diapers…taking Ikuko into the living room, she searched her purse. "$7.00" she whispered, "What do I do?" she looked around the room, tears filling her eyes as he tried to think. She could not touch the money in the savings account she needed all the money in it to pay for Shingo and Mika's college…looking back at Ikuko, she kissed her forehead. She had no choice. Pulling out some cash from the savings, she made her way to the convenient store. After changing her niece in the employee's bathroom, she started to make her way home when a sign caught her eye. **"Help wanted: Bar tender and servers"**_

_Usagi looked up at the front of the building and cringed. She knew what this building was, "Can I help you sweet heart?" Usagi turned to see a tall dark haired woman standing beside the side of the building. Usagi looked back at the sign "here" the woman said handing her a card._

_"What's this?" Usagi asked as she adjusted Ikuko and her diaper bag. Looking at the card Usagi looked back up to the woman. "He's the owner. Call when you get home" Usagi smiled thanking the woman as she walked away the woman called to her, "Kid" she yelled. Usagi turned around "The names Kitomi"_

_"Usagi"_

_Now thanks to Kitomi Usagi had an interview with the bar's-head bar tender. Checking herself in the mirror once more she grabbed her coat. After checking on the kids, Usagi kissed the younger one's goodnight, told the two teens to finish their homework and headed out. Once at the bar, Usagi waited nervously as the bar tender looked her over. "Your cute" he said "innocent even" he looked around at the half dressed women, their bodies showing through the skin tight see through clothing. "We need a little innocence around here"_

_"What? And I'm not innocent enough for you Tie?" Kitomi smiled leaning against the bar. "Good to see you kid, how's the baby?"_

_"Good" she answered turning to tie quickly "I promise she won't be a problem, none of them will be"_

_"Kitomi told me she saw you carrying a little one, but how many kids do you have?!"_

_"They aren't mine…their my siblings…I'm raising them…Ikuko is one, Ryo and Saeko are 6 and Mika and Shingo are 16"_

_Tie sighed taking a seat, "give her a chance Tie, from the looks of it-she could use the cash" Kitomi winked at the blond._

_"You look 16" he commented _

_"Is that bad?" she asked worriedly, Tie and Kitomi laughed hard "Sweet heart your gonna have these men eating out of her hands."_

_Usagi stared at Tie in shock, "Wait, does this mean I can have the job?!"_

_"You're a good kid, I figure you got to be pretty desperate to be here" he shrugged pulling out a handbook, "You have a week to learn the drinks. Come in every night and I'll show you how their made. Study hard-if you show you can't handle this job the big boss will come out and have to fire you. Once he fires you, there's nothing Kitomi or I can do"_

_"Thank you, thank you so much!"_

The music rang in Usagi's ear as she tried to follow along with Tie. Weeks turned to Months and soon Usagi was serving drinks like a pro. Kitomi and Tie were right, her tips were about the same as Kitomi's, which upset most the dancers, mostly because to get that much money they had to strip, whereas Usagi was just a bartender.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking across the busy campus, Rei pulled up the purse strap sitting nicely on her shoulder. She knew she had some explaining to do, but she'd forgive her. That was the great thing about Usagi; she had always been a forgiving person. Walking up to the building that housed the blond princess, Rei stopped by the security booth. "Can I help you?" a young security guard asked as he typed on his computer

"Yeah, I'm here to visit a friend, Tsukino Usagi"

He frowned, "I'm sorry she no longer goes here"

"What do you mean no longer goes here? You didn't even type it in your computer!"

"I don't need to type that name in, I'd remember Usagi-chan-besides the fact that she brought me a coffee every morning and always greeted me when others just walked passed-I was the one that helped her move out…shame what happened to her parents. They were good people. Her father was scary though but who wouldn't be with a daughter like that"

Rei was confused, "Wait, what do you mean it's a shame?"

"Didn't you say you were her friend?" he stared at Rei funny before shaking his head. "I'm sorry but if you're really a friend of hers you need to ask her"

Feeling all her training fly out the window, Rei grabbed the man by the uniform bringing his now scared expression face to hers. "You listen here rent a cop; I'm not leaving this damn building till you tell me what's going on. And if you don't I swear to you I'll make you wish you'd never had the unfortunate fate of crossing me"

**She couldn't believe what she just heard**, The Tsukino's were dead…the two people who treated her like a daughter, welcomed her into their family without any thought….were gone.

She understood why Usagi would be angry; hell she'd understand needing to take a break from school-but to just drop out?! That was insane; didn't she know they had a future that relied on her? Shaking her head, she knew that now wasn't the time-she needed to find her little blond princess.

**The **arcade was filled with many kids as they ran around playing one game to the next. However, things seem to change as Rei entered the building. The look of pure anger caused anyone who saw her to run away in fear of being her next victim. Violet eyes searched the busy arcade till finally landing on the blond man she wanted to see. "Motoki!" he turned standing tall and crossing his arms over his chest. "Where is she?!"

"Why don't you try reading one of her many letters she's written you" he said sarcastically as he walked over to the counter. "I was there when she sent the letters to everyone giving you guys her new address"

"Look I don't have time for your sarcasm Motoki, I need to find her now."

"And why now, Rei? Are you here to apologies for being such a bitch?"

Rei took a deep breath, "I never received her letters Motoki, I was in the mountains and jungle of china it's kinda hard to get mail when you don't have a address"

"You could have called"

"True, now are we going to stand here going over my misgivings or are you going to tell me where I can find her?" he said nothing, pushing the man into his office and slamming the door shut, Rei pushed him hard against the door, "Look here otaku-one thing you may not know about us senshi is we each have our faults, What the girls know me for is my temper-you see I'm the wild card. Yeah Jupiter is the muscle but I'm the fighter. Now I am an inch away from fully losing my grip on reality and just burning you and this god damn piece of shit arcade into flames-Do you understand me?! Now tell me, _ .Usagi?"_

Pushing the girl away Motoki fixed his ruffled shirt. "She moved in down town roppongi apartments. "That's a really bad part of town, why is she there?!""It's what she can afford with five kids to care for""Why didn't you do something?!"Motoki looked offended as he took a step toward the flaming senshi. "Do something? You have the nerve to ask me why I didn't _do anything?!_ Let me tell you something _Rei_, since you all left to live your lives I have been by her side day in and day out helping her through everything! if I remember correctly it was _ME _and _NARU _who were there when her parents died, it was ME who took her to the police station to identify the bodies, it was me who sat with and held her as she screamed for her parents on the police station floor and it was me who helped her with Social services when they were ready to pull her family apart. Don't you dare come into my place and accuse me of not being there"Rei backed off, "fine, how is she now? What is she doing? Why did she even agree to take on this type of responsibility?""Honestly, I can't help you. I haven't spoken to her in months" Rei looked confused. "Look I found out where she was working after leaving my place, I went to her work and flipped out. When I tried to make her leave she shut me down. So I…I washed my hands of her…I can't support her decision. I just can't."Rei was worried now, "Where is this job?""Geijko"

Usagi leaned against her couch, today was her day off and in a couple of hours she was meeting with Kitomi and Naru at the park once the twins got off of school. Looking over she smiled as she saw Ikuko playing with a stuffed zebra. Looking to her watched she stood "Looks like it snack time Iku-chan" the two year old smiled happily at her Aunt. As Usagi walked into her Kitchen banging came from her front door. Confused, she grabbed the bat that sat beside the front door and held it protectively behind the door as she opened it. "So it's true?"

"Rei?" Usagi watched as the Raven haired beauty walked into her apartment.

"How stupid can you be?!"

Usagi placed the bat down and walked to the confused looking Ikuko. Lifting her into her arms she stared at the senshi of mars. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"Iku-chan, why don't you head off to your room okay?"

"tay" the two year old smiled kissing her Aunt as she placed her on the ground and wobbly walked to her room. Turning back to Rei she crossed her arms over her chest, "It's nice to finally see you too"

"Shut it with the sarcasm"

Usagi laughed rubbing her temples. "May I remind you you're in my home, now…why are you so upset?"

"You're living in the worse part of town and raising your siblings? Which caused you to drop out of college! Hell yes I'm upset"

"Okay…so?"

"So what? What do you hope to accomplice by dropping out of school and working non-stop to support these kids? I mean, what will you get out of it? What's in it for you?"

"What will I accomplice? What's in it for me?" Usagi glared at the woman before her, "Are you really serious right now?"

"You're acting like an idiot as if this was the only solution!"

Ikuko wobbled in from her room, her hands out wanting her Sippy cup. Usagi turned to the kitchen handing it to the two year old smiling. Happy Ikuko made her way back to her bedroom to play with her stuff animals. Usagi looked up at Rei "So tell me were where you the night I got the news that my parents died? Or how about when social services came telling me they would separate us?" she shook her head laughing "You can call me an idiot all you want-but at less I was here, I tried _everything_ to stay in school!" tears filled her eyes, "You don't know what it's like to hear your parents had been killed-then within minutes learn that you were going to lose the rest of your family because of your circumstance!"

Rei stood silent watching as Usagi grew angrier. "I wrote you all when Shingo found out he and Mika were going to have a baby, I explained the situation and what my parents were doing for them. I told you all that I took on a part time job to help out." She opened he locked drawer under the coffee table. Pulling out a pile of paper she threw them at Rei. "Those" she hissed "are the replies, short and nothing about what I told them. Just random shit about what _their _up too" she then picked up a pile of unopen mail. "These are yours. Return to sender"

"Usagi I was in the middle of the Chinese Jungle, I wasn't allowed electronics. Besides that your so upset at all of us for not talking to you longer or writing you back, when _you're _ the one who insisted-no _ORDERED_ us to do these things, to enjoy our lives!" she threw the letters back at Rei, "Follow your dreams-you'd preach, well guess what? We have and we are. That takes time Usagi-just because we didn't drop everything to come running to you _again_-you think you have a right to just shut us out? Or get angry at me for questioning or believing you did the wrong thing?"

Usagi took a deep breath, Rei was too angry to hear her out. To understand why she had to make the decisions she did. Looking at the Raven haired 21 year old, she decided that she no longer cared.

"We all figured that no matter what, you would remember the future. This situation would have fixed its self out, so what if they would have separated you-soon you'd be Queen of the whole damn galaxy. You could have got them back then. At less you would have been educated. Now, you're going to be clueless needing to lean on us again." Throwing her hands in the air she glared at the woman before her, "Do you have any idea what we've all been up too? We didn't want to tell you because we knew that you'd freak, but since you've put our futures in jeperty-Who cares right? Besides studying to be a Chef, Makoto's also has taken on a second major in economics, Minako-since she is the leader of the Senshi-wasn't going to school for Acting but Majoring in Law along with a minor in public relations. Ami-who has the worst case load than all of us-is not only a Pediatric doctor specializing in rare disease, but also just graduated with her masters in psychology. As for me, try going to college in the Chinese Mountains or the Jungle for a major in linguistics and Language. I can tell you it wasn't easy, but I never quit because I knew it would be an asset to crystal Tokyo in the future. So excuse me for not having sympathy for you when you tell me you hit a few bumpy roads and decided the only solution was to quit!"

Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes, "I think we're done here" she whispered walking over to the door and opening it. "Please don't bother me again"

"You know, even though you fucked everything up for us again-doesn't mean we won't be here for you now that I know what's going on." Usagi looked up at Rei as she exited the apartment; with a small smile she shook her head. "Don't bother" and shut the door.

**Juban Park**

"So she just showed up and started in on you?"

"That sounds like Rei" Naru grumbled taking a bite of her cheese. Usagi nodded as she watched Ryo and Saeko walk Ikuko to the ducks by the lake. "Rei has always been a hot head. I don't think she even listened to a word I said, she was just too upset with the situation in general and did what she always does-speak without thinking"

"Doesn't sound like much of a friend if you ask me" Kitomi laughed as she yelled for her three children, Hidiki-Leo and Sachi to stop throwing mud at one another. "Whatever you do Naru never have kids back to back. I swear mine are the sneakiest little shits I've ever seen"

Naru laughed, "So what do you plan to do Usagi?"

"Dump the bitch" the blond looked to her navy blue haired co-worker "What? It's what I would do"

Usagi shook her head smiling, "I know Rei seems like a bad friend, but I promise she isn't. She just has a hard time calming the flames."

Kitomi laughed, "She's not made of Fire Usagi"

Naru and Usagi looked to one another laughing, "She might as well be" the two said at the same time laughing at their inside joke, causing Kitomi to roll her eyes at the two. "It really doesn't matter though right?" She asked causing the two to settle down, "I mean I understand that it sucks you had to drop out of college, it sucks that you're working two jobs-but people got to understand, it takes more than just love and an education to raise these kids. I mean you got to worry about shoes, clothes, food, toys, books-None of that is going to just be given to you."

Usagi nodded, "Tell me about it, I just spent $400 on shoes and new book bags with rain coats for all 5 of them. I tried buying at the thrift store but Ryo and Saeko have been having a hard time in school with bullies and kids just making fun of the clothes they wear…I just thought this one time…get them something new, something that's never belonged to someone else." She smiled at the memory.

_Walking back into the apartment, Saeko and Ryo grabbed the shoe box and held it to their chest. "Thank you so much Onee-chan" Saeko smiled. As Ryo nodded, "Man Kauske is going to be so jealous when he sees these on Monday!" _

_Later that day, Usagi walked into her bedroom she shared with Mika and frowned. "What are you two doing in here-and what did you do to your piggy banks?!" There sitting in front of them were two smashed banks. _

_Saeko frowned. "We wanted to surprise you with our savings"_

_"Yeah" Ryo rubbed his eyes, "but…all we have is five dollars"_

_Usagi sat down in-between the two. "Awe guys, listen I don't want your money" _

_Ryo turned quickly his eyes big and desperate "You have too! Onee-chan you just spent a lot of money just so we could have something nice…we know that money is tight…so we want to help"_

_Usagi smiled running her hands through his short hair. "Yea but we didn't realize we only had five dollars…we can take the shoes back…I mean we're fine with those white ones in the thrift store" Saeko smiled, but her hand stayed firmly on the box of shoes next to her. _

_"I appreciate you two looking out for me, but honestly it's okay. Remember when I didn't have last Friday off like I was suppose too?" they nodded, "well I went to work"_

_"You worked extra so we could get these?" _

_Usagi nodded and smiled, "nothing makes me happier than seeing you two happy. Now if you really want to pay me back for these most fabulous shoes, you'll go in the kitchen grab a zip baggy and place all your money in it and you'll continue to save your money till you're ready to spend it-on yourselves." She stood the two kids stood as well grabbing their sister and hugging her hard. "Thank you Onee-chan" they whispered "We love you"_

_She smiled rubbing their heads "Clean up this mess, I don't need Ikuko getting these pieces into her mouth or someone stepping on it."_

"Why aren't they wearing the shoes now?" Kitomi questioned.

Usagi smiled as she looked to the $5.00 white shoes from the thrift store. "They refuse to wear them unless they go to school. They treat those shoes as if they were the most valuable crystal."

"That's nice," Naru smiled "So you went out and got them those white pairs?"

Usagi nodded "Couldn't have them running around Juban Park bear feet" Naru laughed as did Kitomi

Sighing Usagi shook her head, "What's wrong Usagi? I know that look so don't try and tell me-nothing"

"it's just…what if Rei's right?" she saw them ready to protest but stopped them, "Let me finish…They should have answered one of my phone calls, emails, voice message, texts-but…I think she might be right about school." She looked up at the two, "I think…I think I might have jumped the gun on dropping out…"

"Usagi, I strongly believe that no one jumps the gun when it comes to making a life changing decision. Not if they try everything before making that decision. Just because you look back now and _think_ you made a mistake doesn't mean you're right. Raising kids is a hard job. No one realizes how hard of a job it is until they themselves are put in the position of parenthood."

"What if-"

"Stop" Kitomi sat straight looking Usagi into the eyes "Stop with that right now, if you live your life always wondering the what if's you'll never move forward. You'll always live in the past-and trust me-life isn't worth living if you allow the past to dictate your decisions. When I was 16 years old I was raped" Naru and Usagi gasped, "My family disowned me, they didn't believe me, no one did. Because of that rape I became pregnant. After having Hidiki, I was scared alone with nowhere to go. So I moved in with a drug dealer. At the time I had no idea he was a drug dealer. Anyway I fell in love with him and he fathered Leo and Sachi. Every night he beat me. On my 18th birthday he came home late, drunk. He would have killed my kids-but I stopped him…" There was no sound, Usagi and Naru stared at their friend in silence. "I killed him that night" She looked to her kids, "Hidiki hearing my screams as he beat me before…his passing…knew at 3 years old to call 911…the operator heard everything. They never pressed any charges, self-defense." She watched her kids run away from Ryo as he tried to tag them, Saeko sitting on the grass as Ikuko clapped her hands. "Soon after I found a job at Gekijo, I never once looked back, my kids are happy their taken care of. To be honest I wouldn't change any of it. Not even the rape. I know it sounds crazy but I wouldn't have Hidiki-I know, I know with all my heart and soul that I am meant to be his mother."

Usagi nodded. "Thank you Kitomi" she smiled, "A good friend once told me- _the future is ever changing-_"

"We decide on what kind of future that will be" Naru added grabbing her friends hand and giving it a squeeze.

Usagi looked to the kids running and laughing. "We do, we really do"

She slowly entered the arcade, her blue eyes going to the unhappy blond as he wiped down the counter. "Motoki" he looked up, his eyes narrowing. "Please" she began taking a step forward "Please hear me out" he said nothing "If you listen and don't care for what I have to say then I promise I'll leave and not come back"

He nodded calling his employee to come take his place. "Let's go into my office" Taking a seat on the couch Usagi faced her friend as he took a seat at his desk.

"I know that you're angry about me working at Gekijo, but that night when you came in the club looking for me, I tried to tell you that I was just the bartender…"

Motoki rolled his eyes, "That man had his hands all over you"

"I know that" she smirked "But right before you knocked him out, I signaled the body guard to drag the guy off" Motoki sighed rubbing his eyes. "You hate me working there, I'm sorry that you found the club's card, I never wanted you to find out that way. But I need you to understand that I had no choice, there's no way you could pay me the amount they pay."

"So is this your plan then? Work there forever?"

Usagi shook her head. "No this is" she placed a pile of paper on to his desk.

"Tokyo University?"

Usagi smiled, "I registered today for their distant learning program, it's going to be hard, a lot harder than being in class. But this way I can work on gaining my degree from home or even on my breaks at work"

"What made you think of this?" Motoki whispered tears filling his eyes. "I mean…this is awesome Usagi, really"

She walked up to her friend hugging him tightly. Pulling away she lifted the pile of papers smiling. "A visit from Mars just helped open my eyes"

Motoki's eyes widened as Usagi laughed.

"I don't believe you" Minako whispered, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Their dead…they died?" she shook her head. "Why didn't she try…" she gasped. Tears filled her eyes, grasping the phone tighter she closed her eyes. "She tried calling me so much…I just figured it was nothing….I've been so wrapped up in my own life here I totally abandoned her…"

"_We all did Minako" _came Rei's reply.

_"I did as well" _Makoto added.

The girls were silent for a moment. "Rei, what happened when she told you? I mean did she just come out and say it?"

Rei was silent for a while before taking a deep breath. _"I lost my temper. I went to Tokyo University and that's how I found out she dropped out…I went to her apartment and just lost it. She explained her reason why…"_

_"You didn't listen?" Makoto hissed "I thought all that training in the jungle was supposed to teach you how to restrain that temper!"_

_"Look I get it; I was so angry the only sound I could hear was the blood rushing through my head. I tried to take a deep breath but the more she spoke the angrier I got. In all honestly…."_

"You were more angry with yourself"

"_Exactly. While in China I had this feeling this deep feeling in my heart that something wasn't right, that I needed to get a hold of her…"_

_"Then why didn't you?!"_

_"_Makoto!" Minako yelled

_"Why didn't you?! As I see it this is not just my fault here Makoto this is all of our faults! We promised to be there for her, we knew she was freaked out because of what happened with Galaxia"_

"With good reason, Galaxia put her through a lot….but still Rei's right. We were all so wrapped up in finishing school as fast as possible and thinking about the future we forgot to think about the present." Sighing Minako looked to her watch. "Are you heading to the airport now?"

_"Yeah" _Rei whispered "_I just wish I had more time to try and talk to her again"_

_"Maybe it's for the best, I mean you said she kicked you out of her apartment and told you not to come back…she just needs some time" _Makoto answered. "_Rei" _

_"You don't have to say it Makoto I know. This whole situation sucks so I understand losing your temper."_

"Okay, well I have an exam in two hours. After I finish I'll give Ami a call and let her know what's up before she tries to contact Usagi…if she hasn't already."

"_What about Mamoru?" _Makoto asked "_should we warn him?"_

_"No!" _Rei hissed _"Yes we did wrong, but he knew how she felt about him leaving, shit guys he was DEAD the whole time she thought he was alive! So he, out of all of us, should know better. Besides we have enough to deal with trying to fix our relationship with her, we don't need his too" _

With a final far well Minako hung the phone up. Sighing she turned to Luna who sat worriedly beside Airtimes "Let me brew some tea-this is going to be a long two hours."


	8. Chapter 8

Mamoru nodded as he placed the drawing down, it was perfect. "I think it's seamless, but first we should finish up with the sick wing."

"I agree" the voice from the computer echoed throughout his dormitory. "There should be a large glass wall dividing the two spaces. This way the kids can still interact with each other, it will also allow light to travel evenly throughout the space"

"Do you think we should change the color? I'm getting the feeling it might be a too dark"

"I agree Mamoru-san. Though I am parcel to the blue, we should go with a Yellow" the sound of page turning came from the computer. "Let's turn the lab blue and place the Yellow into the Sick waiting room"

Mamoru smiled nodding, "This will make Minako happy"

"This will make the children happy. However, not to speak ill of your friend Mamoru-san, are you sure Asanuma is the proper person to oversee our plans? Every encounter I've had with him, he seemed to find great difficulty carrying out simple task"

Mamoru laughed, "I promise on my life Ami, Numa will not disappoint us. Besides I have Nobuyuki standing guard, watching his every move."

"I'm not sure that calms my nerves any better…those two together are worse than the three stooges. I'm sorry Mamoru-san but they are both a walking comedy act"

Mamoru could not agree more but he trusted his lifelong friends. "I give you my word Ami. Everything will be perfect" Ami nodded, still a bit uneasy but she trusted Mamoru's judgment. "You know Ami, I couldn't have asked for a better partner, thank you for agreeing to do this with me"

Ami smiled nodding in agreement, "Same to you _Doctor _Chiba"

Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck blushing, "So you've heard?"

Ami giggled, "Of course. Your attention has been on the buildings development more than usual, which makes me believe that you are finished with your residency. Not to mention the boxes sitting behind you" Mamoru looked behind him laughing. "So when does your plane leave?"

"Next week" he smiled "I can't wait to get home. There's a certain princess, I'll need to grovel to. I am sure she will forgive me, Once Usako sees what I've,-We've been working toward. She'll for give me" Ami sighed. Seeing Ami's sudden uneasy expression he frowned, "What is it Ami?"

Shaking her head quickly she laughed nervously "Nothing"

"Ami" Mamoru warned, "I know you-What is it?"

"It's nothing Mamoru really…I just miss home"

Mamoru nodded in understanding, "Well you don't have much more time left-within a few months you'll be joining me at our new place"

Ami nodded "Your right" taking a deep breath she looked beside her than to Mamoru. "I need to get going Mamoru-san. Final exams"

Mamoru nodded. "When I get home I'll finalize the project and ensure the changes are made"

With another nod, Ami turned off her Computer. Seeing the empty screen, Mamoru lifted the plans "This is for us Usako" he whispered as his blue eyes went to the smiling picture of the blond sitting on his desk. "For our future"

**Placing her phone back onto her nightstand, **Ami turned to the dark haired senshi. "First Mamoru-san and now the girls…I understand why you couldn't say anything sooner Pluto"

The Senshi of Time sipped her tea slowly. "I take it the others do not share your feelings?"

Taking a seat across from her, Ami nodded sorrowfully. "They are not pleased with me either…" Sighing she shrugged "I wouldn't be, finding out that I knew everything…before any of it even happened" tears filled her eyes. "Now, I can't even tell Mamoru…"

"Don't cry Mercury. I promise things will work out for the best." She slowly stood turning to the large sliding glass doors. Her olive eyes looking up at the brightly shinning moon, sitting alone in the night sky. "To much focus has been placed on the future and not on the present. I warned you all, the future is always changing."

"Rei you need to calm down" Minako watched as the raven-haired senshi paced her apartment floor. "You're going to burn a path; I would like to get my deposit back" After Minako completed her Exams, Rei and Makoto flew in so the group could sit and talk.

"How could she keep this from us?!" It was her fifth time asking the question since getting off the phone with the bluenette doctor. Pluto had gone to Ami before Usagi's parents had died and informed Ami of what was to come and Ami never said a word to anyone. Were they not supposed to protect Usagi?

Makoto rubbed her face, "You know Pluto has a reason for everything and you have to admit Ami is the most practical one out of us."

"Pluto I get, but Ami? We're a team" Rei ran her hands through her hair. "We were a team," she whispered taking a seat next to Minako.

Grabbing Rei's hand, Minako smiled "We still are a team"

"Makoto's right girls; Pluto has her reasons for everything. She has been around longer then any of us. Queen Serenity always told us to never question the Senshi of time, only to trust because she knows of things we would never even imagine. As for Ami, obviously she played a big part in whatever the future held-which is the most logical reason as to why she couldn't tell any of us."

Luna nodded toward Artemis, "Now's not the time to turn on one another. Now is the time for understanding and forgiveness"

**Usagi walked into the arcade, swirling with excitement as she took her seat before a curious **Motoki. "Someone seems happy"

"Very" Usagi gushed accepting the chocolate milk shake from her longtime friend.

"Well are you going to share or make me die of anticipation?"

Usagi laughed, "Shingo and Mika were awarded top honors today, the twins both won their school spelling bee and Iku-chan can count to ten and say all of her ABC's perfectly"

"What about Big sister?"

Usagi pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket and slid it toward Motoki. "I aced my economics exam"

Motoki jumped over the counter pulling the blond into a tight hug. "This is fantastic Usagi! I'd say we celebrate"

Laughing, the blond nodded in agreement. "I figured you'd say that, so" she turned to the arcade doors as her family entered. "I asked the kids to stop by"

Motoki smiled letting go of the blond and making his way toward the group of kids, hugging each one of them. Usagi leaned against the counter smiling as she watched her friend praise each one of her siblings. Things were really looking up.

**Kitomi laughed as she sat on a customer's lap. **Making sure her wig was on correctly, Usagi grabbed the tray of drinks from the bar and made her way to Kitomi. "Your drinks" placing them down, the second man at the table grabbed Usagi around the waist pulling her into his lap. "You're sexy," he whispered as Usagi tried to stand. "why'ya in a hurry honey?"

"Hey Noru, She's just a bartender she not a dancer" Kitomi warned

The man named Noru laughed, his alcohol breath casing Usagi to cringe. "What's the difference your all nothing but whores anyway" At this Usagi grabbed the man's arms twisting it backwards. "I'm warning you now, .Go"

Noru screamed in pain.

"Serenity!"

Usagi stopped letting the man go, the pain was so intense that he fell to the ground holding his arm against his chest. Walking over to her boss, she crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell was that?"

"He was being to grabby"

Kitomi ran up behind Usagi, "She's telling the truth Ryu, I swear-I tried to tell Noru to let her go but he-"

"That Pig called us all whores and refused. In fact I believe his hand got a little too familiar with my backside!"

Nodding Ryu waved his hand at the bouncer. Once Noru and his friend were thrown out, Usagi thanked Ryu only to be stopped. "Listen Serenity-It's nice to know that you can defend yourself, but it scares the customer so next time someone decides to get familiar with your lady parts call for a bouncer-Your supposed to be innocent not heroic."

Seeing her friend ready to argue back, Kitomi pulled the wig-wearing princess into the dressing room. "Calm down there princess"

"That ass whole! Who does he think he is?!"

"Your boss" The navy haired woman smiled. "Look I understand why you're upset but Ryu is right. Your job is to give off the picture of innocence. If the costumers are seeing you one handily kick some guys ass then that image is ruin and you" she fixed Usagi's wig. "Will be thrown out of here"

Taking a deep breath Usagi took a seat in the chair pulling the short blond wig off her head. "I know, I know. I just…God I don't know what's gotten into me lately Kitomi…I mean I just want-"

"You want to get out of here." The blond nodded "I get it kid, your way better than this place. You deserve to be in an office building taking over companies or ruling the world," Usagi snorted. "You didn't have a problem when you started working here, but now…I think you're starting to see what this place is really all about. We sale sex kid, it is what we do here. Our bodies are our weapons not our winning personalities"

"But the money is amazing" Usagi whispered

Kitomi smiled lifting the tearful blonds face to hers "Yeah, money isn't everything darling"

Usagi gave a small smile. "It's going to have to be till I graduate."

"Well then" Kitomi stood pulling Usagi to her feet and placing the wig on to her head. "Serenity, lift your head up high and continue this job with the positive outlook that you won't be stuck here for the rest of your life" as they walked toward the door Kitomi checked over Usagi's make-up. "Wait, you mascara is running" fixing it, she smiled "better. Just remember-You're a god damn Queen"

Usagi could only laugh. If only Kitomi knew just how true, that statement was. "Well then I guess that would make you my royal adviser"

With a fake bow, Kitomi winked at the blond, "Now let's go fill your treasure chest"

Entering the apartment, Usagi made her way to the sofa. Turning on the light, she covered her mouth to hold in the scream. "Mika!" Usagi hissed quietly looking down the hallway, ensuring her siblings were still asleep. "What the hell are you doing up?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Usagi looked at the girl confused. "I know where you're working and why you're working there…I know that you dropped out of school and that you're trying to go back now"

"H-how…"

"I followed you" Usagi was silent as she took a seat on the armchair across from Mika. "I've only known for a little over two months. I was waiting for you to say something, anything…I figured I'd just come out now and tell you"

"You can't-"

"I won't tell him. I will not tell any of them. I just wished you had told me Usagi. We're family and family helps one another. I understand that you don't want Shingo and I to work. I get why you don't want us too…I honestly can't say I disagree with you either." She looked to her hands. "You parents made me promise…they made me promise them I'd make sure Shingo and I was well educated…"

_Mika entered the Tsukino home, placing her shoes along the wall by the front entrance she made her way into the kitchen where, to her surprise sat both Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino. "I-Is everything alright?" her hand went to her swollen belly. _

_"Mika dear, come sit down with us" Ikuko smiled patting the chair next to her and her husband. After grabbing the teen a cup of tea, Ikuko smiled. "We'd like to talk to you"_

_Tears filled her eyes, "You want me to leave don't you?" _

_Kenji looked to his wife in shock. "What?"_

_"You don't want me to dishonor your family so you want me to leave" she stood but Ikuko grabbed her arm. _

_"That's not why we asked you to sit dear" Mika looked confused as she slowly took her seat again. "Mika, we need you to do something for us" _

_At this moment, Mika's eyes went to the table. "This is your will" _

_Kenji nodded, "We are adding you to it" The brunette sat in shock, "After all your our daughter now and soon we will have a little grandbaby" _

_"We wanted to ask that you please, look after Shingo. He is such a headstrong young man. He'll want to do whatever he can for this baby once she's born." Ikuko smiled, "With us around we can make sure that he and yourself stick to the plan, finishing school and college…however"_

_"Life is unpredictable and we never know when our time is up. Ikuko and I like to be prepared so in the case that something were to happen to us, we need you to promise that you and Shingo will earn your degrees. Make a suitable life for yourselves and your child. Can you do this for us?"_

_Mika stared at the paper work before her. They loved her, like a daughter… "I promise," she whispered. "We will make you proud of us…I swear" Ikuko kissed the brunette on the forehead "this" she tapped an envelope with Usagi's name written on top of it. "This is for Usagi. I need you to hold on to it. When you feel the time is right, give it to her."_

_Kenji whipped away a tear from his eyes, "Only when you feel the moment is right, please…I know this is a lot to ask…but if you could do us this one last favor" _

_Mika nodded slowly taking the envelope into her hands. "I promise" _

"I'm sorry I hadn't given you this sooner but I didn't feel like the timing was right." Mika stood handing Usagi the envelop. "I'm going to go to bed now. Since you're going to stay up and do your classes work, I made you some tea and a sandwich in the kitchen." Kissing Usagi's forehead she made her way to the bedroom. "Mika" turning around Mika smiled at Usagi "Thank you" nodding Mika entered their room shutting the door softly behind her.


End file.
